This invention relates to a process for the air oxidation of cyclohexylbenzene and, more particularly, for an improved process using a sodium salt of phenol or a substituted phenol and a sodium salt of cumene hydroperoxide to increase the selectivity to the desired 1-phenyl cyclohexylhydroperoxide.
Co-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 3,959,381 sets forth a method of producing phenol and cyclohexanone by the air oxidation of cyclohexylbenzene, preferably in the presence of a material selected from the group consisting of cumene and cumene hydroperoxide.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,523,977 sets forth a method for the oxidation of cumene to cumene hydroperoxide in the presence of the sodium salt of cumene hydroperoxide and phenol. The quantity of phenol set forth in the patent is between about 0.001 and 0.1% by weight with respect to the amount of cumene charged to the reactor.
In U.S.S.R. Pat. No. 237,160, issued on Feb. 12, 1969, a method is set forth for the preparation of phenol and cyclohexanone which includes the oxidation of phenylcyclohexane at 115.degree. to 120.degree. C. in the presence of an initiator such as isopropylbenzene peroxide and an alkali additive such as soda, calcium oxide, calcium hydroxide, sodium hydroxide, sodium stearate or their combinations.